


Manifest Destiny

by Agramontes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, canon-divergent after season 6 finale, canonical, post season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agramontes/pseuds/Agramontes
Summary: With all the 'Happy Beginnings' restored, some are more happy than others. Henry, Regina, Belle and Rumple feel their destiny is calling them to a far and distant land. Canonical, post Season 6 finale.





	1. And Now What...

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

They had just returned from Granny's.

Rumple stood by the window, watching as the moon played peak-a-boo with some ominous clouds.

Despite the joy and conviviality in this rare moment of peace, with Belle and Gideon warmly tucked 

in their beds, Rumple's mind lingered in a place of dark foreboding. 

 

Was it really over?

After half a millennium...

 

Were they really going to live a commoner's life?

 

Just the thought of it irritated him. What other great magic, great evil, lay undiscovered?

'It never hurts to be prepared,' he convinced himself, already scheming.

 

* * *

Regina's life was peaceful and boring in equal measure.

  
Every day, she woke up, prepared herself, as usual. And arrived, impeccably dressed and coiffed,

at her office, in town hall. The only thing that changed was the colour of her lipstick. Each and 

every day, the same meetings, the same reports, and the same coffee break at Granny's with 

Sheriff Swan and her Pirate Deputy, now that David had retired. 

 

Emma would brief the mayor on all the town's criminal activity, which lately was limited to a few

baseball broken windows and a dog that kept stealing artisanal jerky from the Apple Barn.

 

Watching the newlyweds make googly eyes at each other was driving her out of her mind. Now

that the two were inseparable, Regina felt as though she had lost a friend. She tried spending more

time with Mary Margaret. The schoolteacher was her daughter-in-law, after all. But, with another

baby on the way and a stay-at-home David, Regina found the Charming clan too broody to make

for good company. It seemed as if everywhere she turned, people were paired up and making up 

for lost time, or just plain making out. She found it infuriating. The anger masked the longing in

her heart.

 

Every evening she returned to the manse, draughty and too large for one. She spent her nights

curled up in the study with a tome of English Literature, or perusing cookbooks in her kitchen,

looking for some new recipe that would wow the extended family at their next get-together. 

.................................................................................................................................................

Several years passed in this fashion. 

 

Regina kept herself  looking young using her magick. It was important to her, even if it seemed

a bit vain. She had begun to feel that maybe, even in this world, there was a true love for her,

just waiting beyond her grasp.

 

Rumple, likewise, had settled on an appearance long ago, while he was the Dark One. He was content

with how he looked and continued to use his magick to keep himself that way.

 

Surprisingly, the Charmings, and the Joneses chose to grow older, despite offers from Regina to 

maintain their youth.

 

So it came to be, that Belle and Gideon, Snow and Charming, and Emma and Killian all aged.

 

Henry also grew older. The teachers at school looked up to him as the author. Whenever he would

consult his academic adviser about applying to college and leaving Storybrooke, the fairy looked

at him puzzled and in disbelief. "Why would you want to go out into the chaotic, dangerous world? 

You have everything you need, right here!" she chirped in her high-pitched voice. Nobody seemed

to understand.

 

One afternoon, as he walked home from another saccharine yet unsuccessful meeting, he made up

his mind. He would apply to the farthest colleges in the country. 'Even if I only get admitted to one

of them, I'll have somewhere to go that isn't here.' He planned to tell Emma and Regina of his decision

as soon as he received an acceptance letter. He knew Regina wouldn't like the idea, but Emma would

probably support his adventurous spirit. Maybe he could get Emma to convince Regina it was a good

idea.

..........................................................................................................................................................

"Seattle!!!"

 

Regina closed her eyes and pinched the top of her nose, massaging the nerves where a migraine was

starting to form. She concentrated on taking deep breaths, fighting to get oxygen into her lungs, which

had seized up in panic.

 

"I think its great. Congratulations, Henry!" Emma smothered her still growing boy in a hug, now having

to stand on tiptoe to reach her arms around his shoulders. "Thanks, Mom," Henry smiled at Emma and

accepted a handshake from his stepdad. Then, he turned to see how Regina was coping with the news.

 

The woman sat casually on the kitchen bar stool, the toe of one foot resting against the floor. Her face 

hidden behind the palms of her hands. While she had managed to get her breathing under control in the 

last few minutes, her eyes still betrayed her, welling up with plump hot tears. As hard as she tried not to

blink, and so doing let them stream from their shallow pools, the defiant tears fled her eyes anyway. Much

like how her son, now too, was leaving her.

 

"I promise, I'll visit." Henry worried after his mother, attempting to placate her. "Every holiday, and during

Spring and Summer break." 

 

Regina could contain the waterworks no longer. As the dam broke, she hugged her son tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Henry. I really am. But I will miss you so much, it feels like my heart is breaking."

....................................................................................................................................................................

 

Henry had offered to spend the night at the mansion. Just to be sure Regina was alright. But she had 

refused. Despite her inner tumult, she had collected herself enough to appear calm enough to the others.

She only wanted to be alone with her tears and thoughts.

 

Hours later, after night had set in, Regina sat curled up in the study. The remnants of a third, very full,

glass of cider sat on the table beside her. She stared into the candlelight, watching the long, majestic, candle

burn down to nothing.

* * *

 


	2. Going Before The Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets Henry a going away present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP

Rumple heard the bell clang and the creak of the door.

 

He quickly covered the blood stained map and scrying crystals, and went to see who had entered

his shop.

"Uh, hey. How's it going?" Rumple grimaced internally, but, managed a polite grin at Emma Swan's

always informal air. 

 

"How can I help you, Mrs. Swan?" 

 

"Yeah, well, I'm looking for a going away present for Henry. You know, something small, easy

to carry....No swords, or knives, that'll get him held up at TSA. Something like that."

 

Even though he had spent sixty years in this realm, Rumple still balked at how colloquial everyone

was, at how sloppily they carried themselves. 'Couldn't they try a bit harder? Shouldn't they aspire

to be more refined?' he wondered. 'They were, at least technically, Royalty...' Rumple had long ago

perfected how to have a stoic countenance towards anyone that entered his shop. He tilted his head

towards Emma Swan and without seeming too eager, replied, "Ah, yes. I believe I have just the item

you seek."

 

He opened the glass cabinet below the counter and brought forth a box. It was tiny, only about five

centimeters across and four high. It opened with a brass clasp and was decorated with a brass inlay

of vines that reminded Emma of the Fairy Godmother's magical pumpkin carriage from Disney's

cartoon Cinderella. But she wasn't going to tell Rumple that. He already thought she was a dim bulb.

 

The opening of the box was only an inch square, hardly large enough for a quarter or an English Pound.

But it glowed strangely.

 

"It's a Light in the Dark. Whoever is in possession of this box will always find their way home." Rumple

neglected to  mention that he would always be able to find the person that possessed the box. So, it 

was a type of medieval GPS.

 

"Yeah, that's perfect. Wadda I owe you?" Rumple coughed to cover his disgust at Emma's crass speech.

"There's no charge, Mrs. Swan. Henry _is_ my grandson. May I inquire where the lad is off to?" 

 

Emma considered for a moment if there was any reason to conceal this information from Rumple. Her eyes

scanned the room as she thought, giving the appearance that she was rolling her eyes. "Yeah, he's going

away to college. In Seattle."

 

"That's very far away... Is there any particular reason he chose that precise location?" Now Rumple's 

curiosity was piqued. He tried to mask his interest under an air of indifference.

 

"No, he just applied and got in. Good scholarship too, from the literature department. And, y'know,

he's adventurous, like me, so..." Emma trailed off, swinging her arms at her sides in discomfort. Talking

to Rumple always felt like going before the school principal. He and Regina had that in common.

 

"If you'd like, I can have that wrapped for you..." Rumple retrieved the box and placed it in the centre of

a shimmering sheet of golden paper. He made quick work of it.

 

"I suppose Henry gets his literary talents from his other mother..." Rumple let slip as he wrapped, distracted.

Realising his insult, he added, "A _perfect_ balance of brains and brawn. Should serve him well, in his travels..."

He handed the present to Emma and bid her goodbye. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

* * *

 


	3. Nothing Ever Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters consider whether its time for a change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP

 

 

"Regina, you're serious?"

 

Emma glared at the Queen, in her office.

 

Regina had invited her over for lunch and dropped a bombshell. "You're going to move to Seattle? With Henry?"

Emma frowned and kept her mouth tightly closed, lest a barrage of reasons why she thought it was a bad idea,

leave her mouth. 

 

She quietly organised her thoughts, putting them in a bullet point list:

 

  * Henry needs his own space. Having Regina trail him out there might push him further away. 



 

  * Her "Majesty" has never lived in the real world. She may have done some growing since she was the Evil Queen,



         but, she literally, has never lived somewhere where she wasn't the center of attention.

 

  * What's gonna happen when the Queen fireballs the first jerk that asks her out?



 

  * I don't think she can make it there alone...without me...



 

She struck the last one off her list.

Emma was getting ready to open her mouth, when her eyes met Regina's.

 

Emma pitied her, but, only for a moment. 

You simple do not pity the Queen.

Emma brushed off the feeling. She smiled at Regina, still saying nothing. For a moment then, Emma saw her.

The Queen, sitting impeccably, regally, at her modern day throne. Confident, beaming with the promise of her idea.

A hidden frailty just beneath the surface.

 

Emma finally knew what to say. 

 

"You'll be great out there...You're own adventure!"

* * *

 

 

Belle had prepared a delicious meal of roast duck with peas and potatoes. Rumple had eaten everything on

his plate and asked for seconds. He took his time, chewing slowly, as Belle fed the mashed peas to Gideon 

and burped him. 

 

"He's asleep now. I'll go put him to bed," Belle whispered.

 

Rumple remained at the head of the table, waiting for Belle to clear the dishes. When it grew quiet, he beckoned

her towards him and took her hand, encouraging her to sit in his lap as he rested his arms around her. 

 

"There's something I've been meaning to propose to you..."

 

Belle frowned, curious what Rumple felt was so serious. "Well, go ahead and propose it."

Belle always spoke with a self-assuredness that Rumple admired. A sense of conviction. He thought his 

proposal would interest her.

 

"As you may have already heard, in town, Henry and Regina are both relocating to Seattle." He paused, to see

if Belle had anything to say, and to be sure he had her full attention. "Since the Finale Battle, its struck me that

our small family is, in a sense, alone in this world. Your parents; passed. My parents; also passed. There is only

You, Gideon, and I."

Belle interrupted, "I think I follow..."

Rumple continued, "Henry  _ **is**_  my grandson."

"Yes." Belle was starting to wrap her head around where Rumple was going with his monologue.

"I would like to play a greater role in my grandson's life. He is my only remaining connection to Baelfire."

 

Belle took a seat facing Rumple, at his side. "And what do you propose we do about that?"

 

Rumple tried to seem blase. He wanted Belle to think of this as a conversation where her opinion mattered,

as though he hadn't already made up his mind. "It's only that, well, nothing ever happens here, nothing ever

changes... I don't suppose you find that very satisfying, with your love of exploration and sense of wonder...You

must be getting restless, no?"

 

"I'm very content to contain my spirit of exploration to the stories in my books. Being mindful that we have a

child now, who is almost four. And, that, wherever there is adventure, there is also the possibility of danger."

 

Rumple smiled at this, "I have the most eloquent creature as my wife." He waved his hands about casually,

thinking of the proper retort. This had turned from an announcement into a proper debate. He reminded 

himself not to underestimate his wife. "Ah... well the danger in Seattle can be no greater than the danger here.

Magickal Evils have left this place. You have no more to fear of Dragons and Ogres, only vehicles and fallen

branches after a winter storm."

Rumple paused for effect.

"Now me, well I have lived for five hundred years. I've seen countless realms. I would perhaps be content, to live,

in this monotonous, little, hamlet, for the rest of my life. But think of yourself, think of Gideon, when he is grown.

Very likely, he too will want to know the ways of the world, as Henry is doing. Wouldn't it be better for them not

to face those adventures, those perils, alone?"

* * *

 


	4. Everything's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Televised Sports and Phone Calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP

 

Emma mounted the pale blue steps. She had made it this far, 'What's a few more?' she thought. But, even she 

had to admit that carrying five paper bags of groceries was pushing it. Just then, as if her success depended

on belief, the top bag, balanced precariously above the others, rolled off.

 

"Oh, great." Emma lamented, the icing on the cake of an already shitty day. "Killian, can you come help me

with the groceries?!" she shouted, knowing the former pirate was already home from work. There was no reply.

 

"HEY, KILLIAN!" Still no answer. 'Maybe he's at the Rusty Knot', she wondered. 'He better not be.'

 

She put the rest of the bags down on the porch and went to retrieve the contents of the fifth. She'd already 

told Killian Jones, several times, to lay off the heavy drinking. He was a deputy sheriff now, and had to set a 

good example. Back when she was a bail bonds-woman, Emma had done her fair share of showing up to work

hung over or still-drunk. She knew it was no kind of life.

 

Over the years, she'd had Killian visit Dr. Hopper, to see if talking out his issues might help him lay off the

bottle. The therapy had been partly successful. For the most part, the pirate stopped getting wasted in bars. 

Now, he got trashed at home instead, while watching televised sports.

 

'Is this my life?' Emma rolled her eyes and tried to push the question out of her mind.

 

She turned the key in the lock. As the door opened, she could see the glow of the TV from the next room,

with the sound too loud for Killian to have heard her. "HELLOOOO! KILLIAN JONES!", she mockingly called out

to him. Finally having heard her, he made his way to the entry, after muting the television.

 

"Good evening, darling." He greeted her in good spirits and helped her carry the groceries to the kitchen. 

"So far, not so great, actually." Emma mentioned, while putting away the tinned beans.

 

"Well, tell me what's the matter, Swan. Is there any way I can render assistance?" The pirate reclined on the

kitchen counter, looking worse for wear.

 

"Depends,...How many beers you've thrown back since the end of your shift. While watching that boring ass

Regata Tournament, or whatever it's called." Emma snapped back at him.

 

"Only a few, actually. You know I'm better loose. That's just how pirates are." He tried his trademark smile on

her, really pissing her off. 

 

"Yeah, well. That's not how sheriffs are." Killian felt reprimanded, he put on his most serious face. "Really, I'm

good to go. What do you need?" Emma saw that he was, at least, trying to make an effort, so she calmed herself.

 

"It's ok. Not a big deal, just annoyed that a couple of my night patrol guys called out. I've got to head back to

the station after dinner." Emma finished putting away the groceries and took a peek in the freezer.

'Lean Cuisine it is,' she thought. Killian offered to accompany her on night patrol, but she turned him down. 

She knew he would get impatient two hours in and pepper her with a flurry of inane questions. Besides, she 

prefered to be alone on patrols and stakeouts. In her own element, she could could actually hear herself think.

 

* * *

 

 

"He acts like a child, Mom." Emma sat in the patrol car, talking to Mary Margaret on the phone.

 

"Well, men are like that, dear," Snow placated.

 

"You're telling me Dad acts like a child?" Emma responded, not believing what she was hearing.

 

"Well no, but he's your father, a prince... he's well you know, special." Her mother's logic didn't make sense.

'No point in arguing', she thought. "Ok, Mom. I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Dad."

 

.........................................................................................................................................................................

 

A few hours later, with a fresh cup of steaming hot coffee mounted on her dashboard, and still six hours left

in her shift, Emma had tired of running herself in circles over the problem that was, Killian Jones.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Uh, Hello?" 

 

"Excuse me, who is this speaking?" Regina was not expecting anyone to call this late. She worried, thinking 

Henry might have had an accident.

 

"Hey, Regina. Hi, it's Emma. Sorry to call so late-

"No, its alright. It's not that late... It's so good to hear from you! How is everything? How is Storybrooke handling

your Mom as mayor?" A part of Regina took pleasure at the thought of the whole town falling apart without her.

 

"Everything's fine...Yeah, uh. Mary Margaret's settling in well, I guess."

 

"Emma, is something wrong? Are _you_ ok?"

 

"Nope. I'm good, just tired. I'm covering a night patrol. Thought I'd see how you and Henry are settling in, over there."

Regina hesitated a moment, not really sure if she believed Emma.

 

"Well, we're good. Everything's fine. Henry started his classes. I haven't seen much of him since then. He's staying in

the dorms, and its all the way across town, so..." Regina was the Queen of the understatement, Emma snickered.

 

"Yeah, well, Seattle is a pretty big town, Regina.... Did you get in touch with Mindy at that place? I told her to hook

you up with a sweet vintage Mercedes, just like you have here."

 

"Yes,..but your friend seems pretty busy catching bad guys for money. I haven't heard back yet."

 

"So, you're carless?... I'll call her right away and tell her to get back to you ASAP.-

"No, Emma, its fine. It's way too late to be calling anyone now. I'm sure she'll get back to me soon."

 

"Well, if she doesn't. Let me know, ok? I'll take care of it." Emma liked the idea of still being able to look out for 

Regina, even if she was all the way across the country.

 

"Thank you, Emma. I know I can always count on you."

 

The line went silent with things unsaid.

 

A few minutes later, "It's almost three here. What time do you have?" Emma yawned out, trying to keep herself

from falling asleep in the warmth of the patrol car. She rolled down the window, letting some cool night air in. 

 

"It's almost twelve. But, I'm not tired..."

"Nah, it's getting late. I shouldn't keep you awake like this. You're not on night patrol..." Emma trailed off in 

another yawn.

"Ok, well." Regina sighed, "I miss you.... And Mary Margaret, and everybody," she quickly covered. "Say hello from

me."

 

Emma thought about what she had just heard for a moment.

 

"Yeah....I miss you, too..... And, Henry. Goodnight."

 


	5. City Living and What it Takes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it took for Regina to relocate to Seattle, in vivid, demanding, detail.

 

What Regina Mills lacked in city smarts, she more than made up for, with money.

 

She suspected that she would find the crowded streets, and hustle'n'bustle of the city unnerving. So, she

very carefully (with the help of a realtor) searched for the perfect property to suit her needs.

 

_It has to be spacious, not too modern, not too old. With several bedrooms, at least four and an equal_

_number of baths, of course. A library is essential! As well as ample parking for Henry and I._

 

_It needs to have a view of either the sea or the mountains, preferably both. And be on a hill, with no_

_views of the neighbours._

 

Privacy was a must. She didn't want anyone peeking into her kitchen while she whipped up a batch of 

her delicious lasagna using a cloud of purple smoke.

 

_The kitchen must be spacious, with marble topped counters, and an island. Two living areas off the_

_kitchen, with fireplaces in each._

 

_Oh! And Henry needs his own living room for when his friends come over._

 

The realtor had dealt with demanding clients before, but Regina was on a whole other level. After scouring

the entirety of Seattle and Tacoma, he found ONE house that met the requirements.

 

Regina took the online tour, from her study at 108 Mifflin Street. It was perfect! She would purchase it

today! At any price. "Furniture included of course, how much was that?" 

 

"Well, with the add-ons.... 2.9 million...dollars." The realtor hesitated, but Regina bit.

 

"I'll wire it into your account this afternoon."

* * *

 

"Nice Job! You picked one of our best value flights!... Book now, so you don't miss out on this price!"

Emma jokingly read out the expedia.com banner to get a laugh out of Regina, who instead, looked at

her like she was losing her mind.

 

"Can they do that? Change the price?" Regina asked, miffed.

 

"They can do anything they want, Regina. It's their website.... Never mind."

 

"Uncouth." 

................................................................................................................................................................

 

"OK, I can print out the details and tickets from here, but you have to get the boarding passes at the 

airport." Emma explained, over the familiar skritching of the printer.

 

"And, how do we go about doing that?" Regina inquired, annoyed with the tediousness of the entire

process.

 

"Don't worry, I've got it covered... You want to write everything down anyway?" Emma was also starting

to get impatient.

 

"Yes, to be thorough."

 

"Ok, here goes... From John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City, to... Seattle-Tacoma 

International in Seattle." She paused to let Regina catch up. "Go on." 

"Departing at Five Twenty Nine Pee Em. Arriving at Ate Fitty Ate Pee Em-

"Ms. Swan, stop being childish!"  Emma muttered something unintelligible.

"Total flight time is six hours, twenty nine minutes."

"Wait, how is that possible?"..."Timezones, Regina..."

"Oh right, continue."

"Ok, American Airlines Flight 45. It's a Boeing 737-800, if that interests you...They'll be serving dinner...

First Class Row 1, Seats A and B. More than I make in a month, by the way. Total distance covered is...

2,397 miles, wow. Plus the nine hour car trip to New York, and back, Yay...You get to take two bags each

for free-

"That's irrelevant-

"Ok, sure....Hey, Regina, you know what's not irrelevant?" Regina raised her eyebrows in rapt attention.

 

"The fact that you refuse to fly economy or take the highway and you're making me drive you to New York!"

 

"I'm sorry that you see it as an inconvenience, Emma. I just thought you'd appreciate the extra time with

Henry." Regina calmly replied, oblivious as only a Queen could be.

 

"And then, I get to drive back, by myself."

 

"The pirate grates on my nerves. I simply refuse to be in his company for nine hours, especially in that 

dilapidated contraption you call a vehicle."

 

"For the umpteenth time, Regina, I'm driving. And there is nothing wrong with my car! It drives fine, argh...

And finally, the car service will pick you up at the airport. What's the address again?"

 

"807 Hillside Drive East, Madison Park."

 

Emma knew, from previous experience, that pleasing Regina was hell. But this would be the last time, in a

long time, that she would be bending over backwards to meet her majesty's unreasonable demands. And in

a weird way, Emma knew she was going to miss it.

 

"

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills is a Queen, always. And every Queen needs her palace. I couldn't have her  
> moving to some crap apartment, and I really don't see her as the type to want to live in  
> a high rise condominium, no matter how luxurious it is. Therefore:
> 
> The house at 807 Hillside Drive East in Seattle's Madison Park neighbourhood is a real house.  
> If you want to have a look, complete with 3D walkthroughs, the listing is available at:
> 
> https://www.redfin.com/WA/Seattle/807-Hillside-Dr-E-98112/home/139409
> 
> At least, it is available for viewing, at the time I'm writing this post. It's really on the market if  
> any of you are interested. :P For the price of 2.6 million USD. Not too shabby. 
> 
> I also, almost emptied my bank account, pretending to book first class tickets for Regina  
> and Henry while trying to jot down all the details.


	6. Everybody Goes to School

The air conditioning in the lobby of the Medrona-Sally Goldmark Library was making Belle shiver. 

She wished she had remembered her jumper, but she didn't think to.

 

At home, in Storybrooke, she controlled the library thermostat.

 

Belle had met with the Branch Manager for an interview. He told her, kindly but quite plainly, that all

she was qualified to do, was read books during Children's Hour. Belle, not being one to back down from

a challenge, was undeterred.

 

She was uncomfortable sitting home all day, while Gideon went to Kindergarten, and Rumple disappeared

on his furtive errands. Therefore, everyday, after taking Gideon to school, she would double back to the bus

stop near their large imposing manor, and board the Number 2 bus towards downtown.

 

She read to children during Story Hour, helped teens with their homework assignments, and taught older

adults how to 'use computers'. But what Belle really wanted, was to be a librarian, and for this, she needed

a degree.

 

Belle chose the Master's Program in Library Science at the University of Washington. It was nearby and 

very reputable. She was too late to make this year's enrolment, but she could attend the following year. 

Rumple helped her conjure the necessary transcripts and letters of reference, of course. As he saw it, it 

was best for Belle to keep busy. He didn't want her intruding in his affairs.

....................................................................................................................................................................

 

For his family, Rumple had purchased a large, stately home on Medrona Place. It was a beautiful area, lined 

with mature trees that hugged the hilly terrain overlooking the lake. The neighbourhood of Denny Blaine

was just south of Madison Park, which meant Belle could walk to Regina's house within fifteen minutes.

Perhaps, at home, Belle and Regina had not been close. They shared a harrowing history. But, as is often

the case, when people journey to an unknown land, they find solace in the familiar.

 

For himself, Rumple purchased another house. It was a half million dollar bungalow, in the heart of the city.

It was tiny and inconspicuous. The first and second floors were refinished in that non-specific style so 

popular, of late, with renovators. The decor was cold, impersonal, generic; with a palette of grays; cool 

olive green; tranquil blues. It was very much not to his liking but that didn't matter. Rumple never spent 

any time on the proper floors. 

 

Below this common little house was a massive basement. With just the correct number of windows to let

in a small measure of sunlight and maintain absolute privacy. It was unfinished, bare to the cinder block 

walls and  imposing wooden support beams of the ceiling. Rumple would add the insulation and wood

panelling in his own fashion.

 

When he was finished decorating, a large wooden table, made of sassafras wood, occupied the centre of

the room.  Around it were several cabinets displaying his potions and enchanted objects. One corner was

reserved for his spinning wheel, and a large, dragon leather couch occupied one wall. It sported a red,

Harris Tweed throw, for when he needed a rest or, for the rare occasions when Henry dropped by for a

magick lesson.

 

Even before the Stiltskins left Storybrooke, Rumple knew that Belle's inquisitive nature would pose a 

challenge to his wizardly activities. So, he gifted her a charm. It took the form of a thin, woven gold chain,

with a delicate stone pendant; the ruddy colour of congealed blood. In fact, the pendant's stone was made

of blood, from a rogue fairy, that Rumple had captured and bled. 

 

Fairy blood contains certain compounds that have unusual effects on humans. One of those molecules

is responsible for the gullible way average humans always takes fairies at their word. By giving the charm

to Belle, Rumple was assuring that no matter what his clever wife suspected about his clandestine activities,

she would always believe what he told her.

 

In some ways, the charm he had given Belle, was a lot like the the "please" charm he had worked into the

Dark Curse. It had made it possible for Rumple to control Regina, simply be uttering the word 'please' 

after any demand. With all the curses cast and broken over the years, it remained to be seen, whether 

Regina was still susceptible to that particular charm.

...................................................................................................................................................................

 

Rumple counted on his unsuspecting wife's banal behaviour to convince Regina that he wasn't up to any

acts of sorcery.

 

In truth, Rumple had come to the city that his bloodmap scryed. The city where his grandson, the author,

had felt compelled to migrate, for some  _unknown_ reason. Rumple was in town to solve a paranormal

mystery and he was going to learn a lot along the way.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina was still bored. But she didn't dare know it. The name of the game was distraction. She attended

lectures on Music, and Literature, at the library, which Belle had recommended. She watched Concertos,

Operas, and Symphonies. 

 

She perfected how to look elegant, in designer sunglasses, while the wind blew across her face, as she 

helmed her yacht, on the lake. She might even have gone to bed with one of the young, limber, gentlemen

who worked down at the Marina. She hoped none of them were attending the University of Puget Sound,

with Henry. But she shrugged it off as a one-off fling, it wasn't really much of anything to talk about.

And, while she told Emma almost everything she got up to, she omitted that little factoid, for reasons that

were unclear, even to her.

 

The two women spoke regularly now. Emma having decided that taking a few night shifts would do her

good, and give her space to think. Regina pretending that, as the former mayor (and Queen), she had a right

to be briefed, regularly, on all the goings on in Storybrooke. Their conversations lasted from dusk 'til dawn,

touching on many other subjects than those they used as excuses for communing long into the night.

 

On the nights when Emma was unavailable, Regina binge watched any show she could find on the internet.

Her favourites were cooking shows; MasterChef, Top Chef, Kitchen Nightmares. She absolutely believed she

could run a restaurant better than anyone who owned a restaurant currently featured. And thought she would

win MasterChef if she applied. But such a competition was beneath someone of her stature, naturally.

 

Emma had recommended Game of Thrones, but Regina found it too realistic for her liking. When she finished

with current shows, she went back to the older classics. The Golden Girls was the only comedy she actually

enjoyed, preferring sci-fi shows. But she found Star Trek: TNG  too orderly, and Battlestar Galactica 2005 too

chaotic. She loved The X-files and Xena: Warrior Princess. The former scared her just enough to get her heart

pumping, and the latter gave her the rush of vicariously kicking a bunch of overly masculine guys onto their

asses. Emma wondered if Regina ever watched anything racier, but Regina never mentioned if she did.

 

One night, during an encore viewing of Hell's Kitchen, Regina decided she would go to work in one of those

five star kitchens and prove she could go toe to toe with professional chefs. The following morning, she 

consulted google maps and started making phone calls. She first called Place Pigalle and offered her services.

They declined, along with Urbane, Canlis, and Palisade. 'What am I doing wrong?', she wondered. That night

she told Emma of her ambitions.

 

"Did you try asking for an interview?" Emma broached delicately.

 

"Well, no. I thought the offer of my services would suffice." Regina replied glumly.

 

"I see...ok...um. It's not Storybrooke, Regina.

Out there, it pays to be humble.-

 

"Are you saying I lack humility?"

 

"Uh, Yeah." Emma replied, Regina frowned, feeling despondent.

 

Emma wished she was close enough to console her friend instead of having to do so verbally.

 

"Look, Regina. When I was down and out as a kid, I needed money and food. Contrary to popular belief, I 

didn't spend all my time robbing 7-11's. 

 

Well, one time, I got caught on camera in Idaho. So, I was on the run. Stole some hair dye. Went bottle

red, sneaked onto a bus to Seattle. When I got off the bus, it was cold, raining. I wanted to be somewhere

warm. 

 

I was in this service alley, on the back side of these fancy restaurants. Thinking that I could steal some

food from the kitchens. This guy saw me eyeing a loaf of sourdough. He was a line cook, named Juan.

 

Anyway, Juan let me come in the kitchen. Sat me down, made me a sandwich with some eggs and sausage.

I scarfed it down so fast, hadn't eaten in days. He could tell I was desperate. He left me sat in the back by 

the stoves, to warm up. I was surprised he trusted me not to steal anything.

 

Juan comes back with the Chef. I'm thinking I'm going to be in trouble. They're gonna call the cops on me,

or something. Guess what he did?"

 

"WHAT?! It's a riveting story, keep going!" Regina implored.

 

"He gave me a job.

 

Dishwasher and night cleaner. I'd do all the dishes during service and stay overnight to clean the floors 

and ovens, stuff like that. It meant I had a place to stay. They paid me out cash, fed me, gave me kitchen

clothes to work in. There was even a bathroom with a shower, upstairs where the cooks got changed

after their shifts. 

 

I loved it there. Stayed for five years. Even learned how to cook eggs when they were short staffed."

 

"Wow, that's amazing. I never knew that about you, Emma," Regina was impressed. 

 

"Wait, that info wasn't in my dossier?" Emma joked.

 

"Actually no, it showed you were missing for five years, shortly after you got out of jail. That you jumped

parole."

 

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Can you burn that thing, already?"

 

"I can, if you would like me to. It's still in Storybrooke at my study in the manor. But I can 'pop' over there 

and incinerate it, if you want me to." Regina considered if she really had the juice for such a lengthy

teleportation. When she moved to Seattle, she had to fly out, as she was unfamiliar with the territory. Now

she knew her home well. 'Popping to Storybrooke and back shouldn't be too difficult,' she thought.

 

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me, all this time we've been chatting, on the phone from my freezing

patrol car, we could have been laying on a beach somewhere, working on our tans?!"

 

"It doesn't exactly work that way, Ms. Swan."

 

"Ok, so how does it work, then? I have magic too, can you teach me?"

 

"Certainly, I would love to be your teacher, if you can concentrate and apply yourself..." Regina trailed off. 

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing Emma and spending time with her face to face. "And, maybe

you can help me get employed at a fancy restaurant in return."

 

Emma was looking forward to it. "First I have to teach you how to make eggs."

 

 


	7. Lies of Omission

 

Almost a year had passed since Belle and Rumple had moved to Seattle. Rumple's obsession with his work

had become all consuming. He spent greater spans of time at his basement lair, counting more and more 

on Belle's charm, to keep things flowing smoothl,y in his marriage.

 

Belle started classes that September. Since she didn't know how to drive, and the university was farther

away than she was used to travelling, she had come to depend on Regina to deliver her there everyday, 

and pick her up, in the evening. Regina had also volunteered to care for Gideon while Belle attended 

classes. She certainly had to time for it.

 

One evening, Regina called to tell Belle that her car had broken down. She would be unable to pick her 

up, and teleporting into a crowded public place was out of the question. This left Belle with no resort but

to take public transit. By the time she figured out what bus to take, back to Madison Park, it had 

gotten very late.

 

Hungry and tired from rushing around campus all day, she had fallen asleep on the bus. The steady

vibration of the bus engine was soporific, and many of the people on the bus were also asleep. This 

collective somnolence made it easy for a crafty thief to snatch her necklace, without drawing any attention.

Belle was lucky. The thief had not wanted to wake her, so her harder to reach valuables, like her wedding

ring and wallet, remained undisturbed.

 

In her drowsy stupor, Belle didn't notice that anything was missing until she arrived at Regina's, hours

later, and the woman asked where her necklace was. Realising it was lost, Belle panicked. 'What will

Rumple think?' she worried. If she told him it had been stolen, he might come to feel that her attending

school, all the way across town, was too dangerous. Regina saw the concerned look on Belle's face

and came to her assistance. "Don't worry, I'll conjure another chain and pendant for you. It will look

just like the old one. Rumple doesn't need to know."

 

Rumple was in the dark. He though everything was as he intended. But soon enough Belle would sense

something was amiss. That night, as the charm's effects wore off, Belle's mind began to open ,while she

recollected the events of the past year. She had no idea where Rumple had been spending so much

time. but she intended to find out. When Rumple arrived, Belle pretended all was well, but as Rumple

slept beside her that night, she lay awake, formulating a plan.

 

By morning, she had decided that confronting Rumple was out of the question. If he knew that his 

charm had worn off, he would only craft a new one. She would have to find another way to decipher

what was happening.

* * *

 

 

By that September, Emma's ability to teleport showed great improvement. At first, Regina would

teleport to Storybrooke to pick her up. As this tired her out, they would spend a few hours in the 

patrol car, chatting, or at the empty, police headquarters, having a late night cup of coffee.

 

When Regina had recuperated from her first teleport, she would wrap her arms around Emma, tightly.

And whisk her away to her mansion on Hillside Drive. They would lounge on the deck of Regina's

new home, wrapped up in fleece blankets and drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon, as they watched

the sky, and its dawn rainbow of colours, as the sun carved its way over the horizon. 

 

That's when Emma had to say goodbye, for it was three hours later in Storybrooke and Hook would 

wonder where she was. Regina, once again, would take Emma in her arms. She was unsure if their

proximity mattered over such long distances, but she didn't want to take a chance with Emma's

safety. She also wanted to be close to her, one last time, before she let her go.

...............................................................................................................................................................

 

Over time, Emma came to know every corner and cubbyhole at the Hillside Mansion. She would teleport

there when Regina wasn't around and leave her notes to find, later on, in hidden places. Regina would

wake to find a post-it note on her bathroom mirror, "Your eyes like two jewels in the sky." This clue 

would lead to the next; a scavenger hunt, of sorts. Regina had to figure out where Emma had hidden

the next clue. She found it in her jewellery box, "I'm hot, sticky sweet..." The clues were always song

lyrics, 'some more poetic than others', Regina thought. 'They're also sexually suggestive', she realised.

But what song lyrics weren't? 'Sticky sweet...Hmm', Regina checked her sugar bowl. Half buried amongst

the grains of sugar, like something you'd find in the sand; another note.

 

"Looks so good, Bring a tear to your eye, Sweet cherry pie." Regina wondered if Emma's knowledge

of song lyrics was limited to 80's hard rock music. She hoped not. Cherry pie meant the oven. A peak 

in there revealed a real cherry pie, from Granny's, with a note. This time it wasn't another clue.

 

"Granny said to tell you, that she'll trade you all the pies you want in exchange for some of your

lasagna.'' Regina was a great cook, but pies were not her forte. Despite this, Henry loved them and 

scarfed them up, whenever there were any around. She wrote a reply on the back of the post-it.

"Tell Granny we have an agreement. Hope to  _see_ you tonight, Ms. Swan. Is it appropriate for a sheriff

to be breaking and entering???." She finished the reply with a little wink emoji and smiled to herself.

............................................................................................................................................................

 

Hook knew nothing of Emma and Regina's visits. As far as Emma was concerned, what she did with 

her best friend, was none of his business. She was allowed to keep some things to herself. Surely he

had secrets of his own.

 

Regina wanted Emma to see Seattle, as she put it, "Not just as a vampire." She invited her to visit during

daylight hours; when they could bundle up baby Gideon in his pram and set out to see the sights.

Emma very much wanted to say yes, but first she had to figure out how to leave Storybrooke in the 

daytime without drawing too much attention. 

 

She pretended that someone had called in during the night shift, complaining about some unruly

teenagers making mischief in the nearby woods. They were lighting bonfires and playing loud music.

She would spend the day canvassing the area, conducting interviews with the locals and examining

the crime scene for clues and forensic evidence. She would be gone most the day, and needed Hook

to hold down the fort, back at the station. Of course, he suspected nothing and was happy to oblige.

 

This was the first time Emma had purposely lied to him. The other times were lies of omission. 

It troubled her that lying to Hook came so naturally.

* * *

 


End file.
